mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 2
|end = |length = 511 pages |previous = Homestuck: Act 1 |following = Homestuck: Act 3 }}Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. Important events in Act 2 are: * The Wayward Vagabond is introduced and start commanding John from years in the future (but not many). * Rose starts a Sburb walkthrough on GameFAQS. * John's House is teleported to The Medium. * The Kernelsprite divides, leaving only the sprite portion which is accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes. * Rose's connection fails while moving John's Dad's Car which falls into the abyss, along with Jade's package and John's copy of the server software for Sburb. * John tells Dave to save Rose from the fire near her house using his (Bro's) copy of Sburb. * Rose starts on her journey to regain electrical power. * Dave is introduced in person, though the scenes with him are set 'in the past.' * Dave loses both his client and server copies of Sburb to a Rambunctious Crow, which is then impaled and launched out the window. * Rose's Mother is first seen and soon engages in Strife with her daughter. * John fights and wins against a Shale Imp, scaling him up his Echeladder by two Achievement Rungs. * Rose reconnects with John after she finds a power generator. * John meets the Nannasprite. * Nannasprite explains several concepts of Sburb to John, including his goal: build his house up to reach Skaia. * John and the Wayward Vagabond have a struggle against each other that inadvertently leads to the Vagabond turning off caps lock. * Pressing the caps lock key opens a compartment near the Wayward Vagabond where he finds a houseplant, cans of food, and a book on Human Etiquette. * Dave starts to look for his bro's Sburb betas. Dave plays Mad Snacks Yo for a little bit. * Rose deploys the Punch Designix. * Rose crushes a shale imp with John's piano, destroying both the creature and the instrument. * Rose starts to build upwards, creating floors over Dad's room and John's Room. * The Wayward Vagabond, now with the knowledge of human etiquette, begins to cooperate with John in a much more engaging fashion. * Rose uses the safe in the study to crush an imp. ** Underneath the safe, John finds a blank captchalogue card. ** The falling safe breaks a hole in the house that goes from Rose's platform through Dad's room and finally the ceiling of the study. ** The safe's door breaks off on impact, spilling its contents onto the floor. * John discovers that captchalogue cards have codes on the reverse side. * John began to use the Punch Designix, discovering that... ** Objects in cards punched by the Designix can't be retrieved. ** Punched cards can be run through the Totem Lathe to make totems corresponding to the card's punched code. * Rose uses the bathtub to crush an imp, resulting in another hole that goes from the side of the house through the study and into the utility room. * John accidentally destroys another imp (and creates a second hole in the exterior wall of the study) with his Sylladex, levelling him up to Pesky Urchin. * Crude Ogres begin to crawl up the cliffside to John's house. * Dave turns on the 'detect collisions' option on his Hash Map Fetch Modus, allowing him to captchalogue objects in a more safe manner. * Dave constructs a Fort out of turntables and cinderblocks, allowing him to reach the hatch to the crawlspace above his apartment. * Rose creates 10 blank captchalogue cards using the Alchemiter, giving John a 12 card sylladex. * After reading a bit from 'Harry Anderson "Wise Guy"', John gets the idea to run two punched cards through the Designix at the same time * John combines the Green Slime Ghost Pogo and Claw Hammer cards to make the Pogo Hammer. * John's first use of the Pogo Hammer sends him flying up to the roof over his Dad's bedroom. Rose catches him using his bed, and he begins to drift off. * Rose attempts to message John the captchalogue code for the Sburb server beta but learns to her dismay that the beta has no code. * The generator shuts down from the heat of the forest fire, once again cutting off Rose's connection. * John wakes up after having a vision of Jade (and a Pumpkin that may or may not really exist) and moves to the top of the house where he confronts two Crude Ogres. * Dave ascends to his roof as well, taking Lil Cal with him in an epic scene. Jade is, very curtly, seen in person. * The Wayward Vagabond becomes playable. * The Vagabond creates Can Town, an imaginary democratic society. * The Vagabond's meddling with the computer in the Underground Base starts a 4:13 countdown, startlingly similar to the one that appears on the John's Cruxtruder before his neighborhood is destroyed. * The Vagabond finds the Appearifier in another room and uses it to, among other things, release Serenity the firefly from her amber prison. * The countdown does not cause the Underground Base to be destroyed. Rather, the base shoots into the air and travels west. * Rose's Mom, seeing the approaching flames from the forest fire, enters a code into a keypad, opening a hidden stairwell in Jaspers' mausoleum. * John's Dad, realizing the handcuffs he is bound with are his son's trick handcuffs, frees himself from the Crude Imps. * Dave confronts his Bro on the rooftop. * The Wayward Vagabond arrives at the Frog Temple. * The curtains close on Act 2. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts